This invention relates to a warning system for a marine propulsion engine and more particularly to an improved warning system that will provide an operator the indication of a warning in the event of an abnormal condition and which will prevent disabling that warning for a period of time so as to enable the operator to determine the cause of the malfunction or generation of the warning signal.
It is well known in a variety of applications to provide a warning arrangement that will provide the operator with a warning in the event of an abnormal condition. In addition, such warning systems may also include protection systems for the engine so as to slow or stop the speed of the engine in the event an abnormal condition is sensed. For example, there have been proposed lubricant level sensors for marine propulsion engines having separate lubricating devices that will provide a warning indication when the lubricant level falls below a predetermined value. At the same time, an arrangement is provided for insuring that the engine will be protected in the event of low lubricant level by the slowing of the engine speed.
However, with such devices there is a concern that if the abnormal condition is rectified, either by adding lubricant to the lubricant reservoir or by shaking of the float operated valve that indicates the lubricant level the engine speed may rapidly return and the operator might be caught unaware. In order to preclude this possibility, such systems also employ arrangements wherein once the warning has been initiated, a holding circuit is energized and that holding circuit cannot deenergized until the operator takes some predetermined operation such as reducing the amount of throttle opening, shifting the transmission into neutral or the like.
In connection with such systems, however, once the warning has been sounded frequently the operator may take the action necessary to reset the device such as by slowing the throttle or shifting the transmission into neutral. With the previously proposed systems, such action resets the entire operation and thus does not permit the operator to ascertain the cause for warning.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved warning system for a marine propulsion engine wherein a warning is given to the operator in the event of a malfunction and even if the operator takes steps to reset the system the warning will be prolonged for sufficient time for the operator to ascertain the reason for the warning.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved warning system for a watercraft wherein the warning system and engine protection system are initiated in the event of a predetermined condition and wherein even if the operator takes the reset modes the system will not return to normal operation until a predetermined time period has elapsed.